<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The accidental sugar daddy by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938305">The accidental sugar daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Jonghyun is a simp for Dongho, M/M, accidental sugar daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not a sugar daddy. He just like to buy Dongho nice things like every now and then.</p><p>Ok, maybe everyday.</p><p>Damnit Mingi, he's too broke to be a sugar daddy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The accidental sugar daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the two heckling me to write this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jonghyun met Kang Dongho for the first time, they just arrived at Seoul Station from two different directions; him fresh from Gangneung to start his final year at Seoul U, while Dongho arriving for the first time from Jeju to transfer into the same University for music.</p><p>Looking up from his phone to check whether he have enough money to grab a cab back to his dorm, he saw the hopeless looking man, crumbling the piece of paper he was holding in despair.</p><p>Being a kind citizen he was, Jonghyun approached him first, flashing him a smile. “You look lost there. Need some help?”</p><p>The boy looks up, gaze fixed on Jonghyun through the messy curls that half hid his rather beautiful brown eyes. Awkward silence hangs in the air for one long moment, long enough to Jonghyun to start to fidget in his worn sneakers and debating if he should just turn around and walk away.</p><p>Then the boy’s head tilts to the side, and his smile was so bright that Jonghyun forgot he was going to make a run for it a moment ago.</p><p>“Hi.” His husky, jeju accented voice saluted him. “Yes please. This is my first time I’m in Seoul and I think I’m a bit lost.” His smile turned a bit sheepish as his cheeks turns red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, sure. Where are you heading?” Jonghyun peered at the terrible handwriting on the crumpled paper. “Seoul U? That’s a coincidence. I’m heading there myself. We can go together if you like.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god. You sure? I don’t want to be a burden.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Jonghyun laughed. “At the very least you helped me make a decision myself. Come on, the taxi area is this way.”</p><p>“Ah, I don’t have money for a taxi ride though.” The boy’s cheeks were red in embarrassment.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s my treat.” Jonghyun said magnanimously, already waving his precious 17 thousand won goodbye. “I’m Jonghyun by the way, Kim Jonghyun.”</p><p>“Dongho. Kang Dongho.” The boy said, his smile turned wide and bright again.</p>
<hr/><p>As it turns out, both Dongho and Jonghyun were assigned to the same floor of their dorm and since their schedule were almost synced with each other, the two would find each other hanging out after class and during their free time (free time they had between Jonghyun wide cluster of different friends he hangs out with and Dongho’s tendency to hold up in the music production studio he shared with 2 other).</p><p>That afternoon Jonghyun was in the convenience store, contemplating between his usual lunch box meal or grabbing some ramyun for dinner when he saw Dongho walking past the store. Frantically tapping the window and waving his hands to catch his attention (and probably looking like an utter fool while he’s at it), Dongho went in the store, smiling at his friend.</p><p>“Wanna grab dinner together?” Jonghyun nodded at the shelves of ramyun he had been standing in front of for the last 10 minutes. “You can help me decide with which flavour I should go for.”</p><p>“I uh, skipping dinner.” Dongho sheepishly said, looking rather longingly at the packets Jonghyun were carrying in his basket. “I just paid rental for the piece of equipment I need for class next week.”</p><p>Jonghyun stared flabbergasted at him, noticing his friend looks quite a bit haggard around the face. He quickly hooked his free arm around Dongho’s (small?!) waist and dragged him around the store, haphazardly pulling various packets of snacks and instant food into the basket. “Oh no, you don’t! You’re going to have dinner with me. My treat.”</p><p>“Jonghyun, you don’t have to!” Dongho quickly protested, trying to put back the food onto their shelves. “Also I don’t think you need 3 different set of kimchi just for dinner!”</p><p>“Don’t be silly.” Jonghyun put 2 packets of yogurts he knew Dongho loves into the basket. “Some of them are for you to bring back.”</p><p>“Jonghyun!”</p><p>“Dongho.” Jonghyun stared back at the music major student. “Just take the groceries. This way I don’t have to haul your ass to emergency room if you get sick.” He pushed the full plastic bag at him. “Now go pick a table for us while I go make the ramyun for us.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jonghyun and Dongho was wandering in Myeongdong that Sunday afternoon, the former had heard from a friend of a friend of a bookstore that sells used textbooks he needed for this mechanical engineering class he was taking. As he clutched the plastic bag with the textbook in it, Jonghyun grinned, already calculating the money he saved that he can use toward buying the game he been eyeing for the past few month when he noticed Dongho was shivering.</p><p>Watching as another gust of chilly autumn wind brushed past them, Jonghyun tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Dongho, are you cold?”</p><p>The boy’s cheeks were red from both cold and embarrassment. “Jeju autumn and winter tend to be more warm than this.” He said sheepishly.</p><p>Jonghyun, eyeing the oversized sweater Dongho was wearing, turned to one of the stalls they walked past and quickly bought a black knitted beanie.</p><p>Playfully putting the beanie on, Jonghyun grinned at his companion. “There! You’ll be less cold now,” teasing as he tugs the beanie down over to his ears.</p><p>Despite of his loud protests, Dongho was looking at him with such adorable fondness that for a moment Jonghyun had to remind himself how to breathe. That he needs to breathe. That lungs are a thing, his heart needs to start beat again and that kissing Dongho is completely off limit.</p><p>Ignoring the now loud hammering in his chest, Jonghyun tugged his beanie down to hide those beautiful, starry eyes from looking at him much to Dongho’s annoyed disgust.</p><p>Dongho’s loud complains as Jonghyun turns to buy some gloves and scarves were quickly ignored, the latter already figured he can wait for the game for awhile more.</p>
<hr/><p>“Jonghyun.” Mingi whined loudly as they wandered that evening after class, looking for dinner. “I want hot chocolate. Buy me some.”</p><p>“Get them yourself. I’m broke.” Jonghyun was calculating the possibility of getting a pot of Kimchi stew for himself or splitting the price with Mingi to realized his best friend was staring incredulously at him.</p><p>“What do you mean you’re broke? You just got paid yesterday and I know for a fact you don’t have any overdue this month.”</p><p>“Oh, I took Dongho out for barbecues last night and then we went groceries shopping together after that.” Jonghyun said absently, perusing the menu he was holding, “I got enough left dinner this week so don’t bother asking me to buy anything.”</p><p>He yelped when the menu was pulled out of his hands and looked to see Mingi looking as judgemental as the day he raided Aron hyung’s wardrobe. “What?” He asked defensively.</p><p>“Have you been buying food for Dongho again?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jonghyun has never been able to lie to Mingi before, not properly.</p><p>“You have! Has he been buying you things for you as well?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t have to pay me back or anything.” Noticing Mingi’s smirk, Jonghyun quickly adds, “He’s just a friend Mingi! I just want to look out for him.”</p><p>“You’re his sugar daddy!!” Mingi cackled. Jonghyun hates him so much.</p><p>“I’m not.” He whined loudly, tugging his hoodie strings in embarrassment.</p><p>“You’ve never bought me anything unless I ask you to. But you bought Dongho, a guy you just met this semester, food.” Mingi’s smirk turns sly. “You spoil him because you thinks he’s pretty. You’re unbelievable!”</p><p>“I’m not a sugar daddy!!”</p><p>“You bought him food!!”</p><p>“Cos he was having dinner with me!! And its like every now and then.”</p><p>“Everyday, you mean. You bought him that nice neck scarf I saw he wore last week!! you even bought him a winter jacket!! ”</p><p>“He’s not used to Seoul’s cold winter!”</p><p>“Uhuh. Admit it, you’re a sugar daddy.”</p><p>Jonghyun quickly thought about his interactions with Dongho and how he has been buying him dinner and several items like clothing… and that adorable plushie he wanted, and that guitar strings he needed to to replace, and that classic music vinyl.</p><p>“...Oh my god,” Jonghyun looks up to Mingi, “I’m his sugar daddy. Mingi, I’m too broke to be a sugar daddy!!”</p>
<hr/><p>Enjoying the first blossoms of spring, Jonghyun tilts his head to catch the weak spring sun as he took a break from his cramming. After the winter revelation, Jonghyun had kept on buying things Dongho needed (and even just glanced at), burying his budding feeling for the music major that threaten to spill over every time he smiles brightly at him.</p><p>The scent of tangerine and citrus wafted over him and without opening his eyes, he just knew who was sitting beside him. “Hi, Jonghyun.” Dongho’s honeyed voice greets him.</p><p>He opens eyes and smiled at Dongho. “Hey, finished your class already?”</p><p>“Yup.” The other playfully tucked himself beside Jonghyun, his arm slung around his waist. “Wanna go to that convention you been talking about this weekend? Noona paid me today so its my treat.” Dongho referencing his new part time job at the bakery by the university that pays well in both money and leftover bread.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” Jonghyun replied, knowing which convention Dongho was talking about. A game convention that was exhibiting about the latest game releases and previews on the top game of the year, it was one pricey treat Jonghyun had to denied himself. “We can just hang out as usual at the arcade or something.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I already bought premium passes anyways.”</p><p>Jonghyun choked on air, causing Dongho to hit him on the back a few time. “Premium passes?! Those are expensive!”</p><p>“Yea, well I figured since you paid so much treating me for the past few months. Anyways, I hope you know this is our first official date and I’m not gonna settle for anything less than perfect.” Noticing Jonghyun’s incredulous looks, Dongho hesitated. “That is, if you want to! If you don’t want, its okay!!”</p><p>“I- date?” he asked weakly.</p><p>“Well, uh I figured since you like me and I like you, we should go out on a date.” Dongho said shyly before his smile turns sly. “Just this once, it’s your turn to be the sugar baby.”</p><p>Jonghyun groaned, his heads dropping forward. “Oh my god, Mingi told you.”</p><p>“Actually he told Aron hyung who told me. I thought it was hilarious. So date?” he asked hopefully, linking their hand together.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled down at their hands. ‘Sure. Let’s go out on a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>